


003-3

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义ABO警告小李子白嫖小黄抓警告





	003-3

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义  
> ABO警告  
> 小李子白嫖小黄抓警告

“Shay！该死的，这鬼东西……Church没告诉我……”

一阵剧痛自小臂传来，接着，感官开始恢复。痛觉，嗅觉，味觉——腥的，他尝到了自己的血。眩晕与恶心交织，面前的景象在不断抖动，抽搐。还有熟悉的味道：烧焦了的林木，枯败的树叶，一座被焚毁的森林。

是Haytham。

他还活着。

 

Haytham趴在他身上。“能看见我吗？”他用低沉而颤抖的声音问他。

他艰难地活动了一下头部，冲他示意。圣殿骑士大团长的外套不知飞到哪儿去了，衬衫的扣子解开数颗，黑发披散在肩头。他手忙脚乱地用袖子擦拭着Shay的脸——一只袖子很快在沾满了血。N9让他的血管破裂，血正从他鼻腔里源源不断地流出来。

“能听见我说话吗？”他又问，声音里明显含有恐惧和焦灼。

“能……”

他开始摆弄起Shay的头部。眩晕再度袭来，他想吐，但什么东西卡在喉咙里。随着身体苏醒，下身的胀痛也愈发清晰。他只想发泄，现在。

“Haytham，”他哽咽着说，“别弄了……给我……抑制剂……”

“就这么便宜了你，嗯？”对方一边勒住他的脖子，一边用另一只手解他的裤子，“就这么……让你舒服了？”他突然隔着裤子握住了他的阴茎，“告诉我，谁让Edward Kenway开那条船的？”

“什么？”

他试图拍开Haytham的手，但对方猜到了他的想法，开始不怀好意的揉弄起来。

“我……啊……不认识他……”

Shay像头濒死的猎物一样抽搐了一下，发了疯般将Haytham的手压在胯间。

“你是刺客！”Haytham失声吼道，“都是你们的阴谋！”

“我不认识你说的人。”Shay咬住嘴唇。

“那是我父亲！”

两人不约而同沉默了。Haytham望向Shay，他的眼睛像两块融化了的琥珀。一小时前，他用这双眼睛向他乞求一个吻；现在，他用它们诅咒他。

只有Shay能看穿他。而那种神情，也曾出现在他自己的眼睛里——当Monro告诉他，Shay的父母与他父亲同在一条船上时。

他们难道不像吗？

 

“看看你在做什么。”

Shay这才发觉，自己一直在用Haytham的手自慰。他弄湿了自己的内裤，还有那只手——上面沾的全是他的气味。alpha把自己的手移开，“我……我自己……解决……”

“我们还是有商量的余地的，”Haytham贴近他的耳朵——Shay的耳朵很敏感，他知道，“我要名字，还有，你自投罗网的全部过程。”

“对，自投罗网，你说的对……”他梦呓一般，“我一早就知道你换掉了移民局的人……新团长上任，多么难得的机会。只是我没想到，你们动作那么快……就抓住了我。”

“所以那根本不是意外，”Haytham的手抚过胸部，换来一声压抑的、无法遏制的呻吟，“你早就计划好叛变了。”

“对……”

“你骗了我这么久！”

可惜Shay无法感知他的怒火了。他的身体异常松弛，只有剧烈起伏的胸膛告诉他，他还活着。Haytham不得不抚弄了一会他的阴茎，以叫醒这位囚犯。Shay发出一声痛苦而短促的呻吟，呼吸不断被突如其来的抽噎打断。他的右手搭在胯间，Haytham握住那只手，发现他在不住地颤抖。

 

“今天，你把我……把我带到那儿去，不就是想看看我会不会和他们接应……”他突然抬头，直视他的眼睛，“你就是为了让自己确信，我是个叛徒。”

“我……”

Haytham突然说不出话。Shay不该活着，他不该爱他，不该发生的事全部发生了。他没有回头路了——除非现在解决了他。

欲望要将他的alpha烧尽了。炽热的泪水从眼角溢出来。“你还要折磨我……到什么时候……”

“是你先背叛了我。”

“是，我是叛徒，你满意了？”Shay挣扎着想把他从自己身上推下去。他一手撑在地板上，一手捏住Haytham的左腕，“我背叛了兄弟会，因为我的父母……他们被害死了，而我这辈子都他妈在寻找真相！然后，我还骗了你……Haytham，我在演戏，这不假，我是在配合你和你的主人！你他妈还要和我装到什么时候？”

“放开我！”

“好啊，放开你……你还想要什么？这条贱命？”他嘲讽一般扯着嘴角，“来，亲手杀了一个爱你的人……”

“我不吃这套！”Haytham愤怒地咆哮，“除了‘我爱你’还有什么？我看透你了，Shay Cormac！我看透你了！”

“我也是……”Shay冷笑着，“你他妈就一个一无是处的花瓶，Haytham，一个懦夫。我为了真相，苟活，叛变，承受了质疑与辱骂。你呢，圣殿狗？”他仰起脖子，“来，动手。我早就该死了。”

他没有等到袖剑，却得到了一个刺痛的吻痕。

“我早就该宰了你，Shay Cormac。”

Haytham颤抖着倒在他的身上。

 

他啃咬Shay的每寸皮肤，留下吻痕，或者血痕。熟悉的味道，已经尝过无数遍了。但Shay仿佛根本不认识他。他在拒绝他，可他的身体在迎合他。他挺动下身，尽可能与他贴在一起，直到感受到他腿间温暖湿热的部分。Haytham的裤子几乎是被扯下去的，那条破布刚离开他的身体，Shay便急不可耐地把手伸进臀缝中。Haytham早就在信息素的刺激下分泌出滑腻的液体，手指甫一进入，便发出了清晰的水声。他还想审讯他，就这样，审讯他？

Haytham的身体缓缓下沉，他的胸部压在Shay的胸上，抓住那根阴茎在臀缝里滑动。黏液流得更多了，像是迫不及待要用他的性器满足自己。对不起，他无声地说，我才是懦夫。你敢于面对真相，我不敢；你为了爱我不计代价，我却只能苟活在Edward Kenway的阴影里。

眼前一切都在旋转，alpha的信息素苦得令人心酸。他用一只手扶着Shay的阴茎插进身体里，穴肉立刻绞紧了熟悉的性器。看，他明明是爱他的。他寄希望于自己的欲望，只想把他当成暖床的工具——还有情报来源。可他爱的人如此勇敢，没有怕他，他却先被对方的爱灼伤了。

他应该意识到，该承认，他爱这个人。他才是叛徒。

 

Shay泄愤一般撕咬着他的嘴唇，狠心拒绝他的舌头——上面包裹了含有信息素的唾液。他从来没这样粗暴过，像头狼对待猎物一样，对待他。每一次抽送都像在发泄，不再像过去那样，尽心地侍候他，找他的敏感点。我不需要你的同情，他说，我得到的同情已经够多了。我只望有个人来爱我，就一点也好。

现在他的嘴唇也破了，他们的血混在一起了。

他突然意识到，过去，只有在做爱的时候，他才会承认这份感情。只有恋人才会互相回应。他们在床上，多么愉悦，互相爱慕。一旦他离开那张床，他便将他视作敌人，不管他如何向他索吻，甚至卑微地暗示自己的欲望。他把性当作麻醉剂，而Shay当作致幻剂。有无数次，Shay想把他们的爱从床上拉下来，都被他拒绝了。直到这次，他再也无法逃避。

病态。

Shay在流泪，不知是因为N9的刺激，长时间的隐忍，还是他的伤害。他揽住了Haytham的脖子，却并不吻他。Haytham感到如此无力。要道歉吗？还是等他发泄够了？如果他想要这具身体作为赔偿，那就给他好了。他主动扭着腰夹他，他最受不了这个的。还有胸口，他的乳头也很敏感。每次他把脑袋贴在他胸前时，他的呼吸都会骤然停滞，只是他从不主动要求而已。

Shay第一次射在他体内。一切都安静下来，那些刺耳的尖叫与痛苦的呻吟全部消失了。他等着他发泄完。他错了，错把爱当作了幻觉——也许那本就是幻觉，但现在，一切都是真的。

 

“我们很像，Shay，”他抚摸着那张被血弄污的脸，“我们……多像……”

“不然我不会爱上你。”Shay犹如一个将死之人。他转过头，不去看他，“只是……你一直在骗自己。”

 

什么东西滴在他的嘴唇上。湿的，咸的。他以为是Haytham的汗水，睁开眼睛，发现是他在流泪。

“你是第二个在这间屋子里上我的人。”

Haytham松开他的脖子，从他身上缓缓挪开。已经变软的阴茎从omega的身体里滑出去。

“第一个是Reginald Birch。他把我按在这张桌子上，然后强奸了我，那时我十六岁。”

 

一只胳膊突然绕过他的肩膀，环住了他。有温热的东西沾湿了他的后背，那是Shay的血，先前他为了唤醒他而造成的伤口。

“过去了，Haytham，都过去了。”他紧紧地搂住他，甚至被骨头硌得疼痛，“未来可能还会发生糟糕的事情，可是……不会比过去更糟了……”

“我不会让你死的，Shay。”Haytham在他怀中低声啜泣，“我会杀了他。”

 

 

 

敲门声响得很不是时候。三下，来人很规矩，似乎不愿打扰他们，却又不得不这样做。

Haytham从Shay身上下来，用手帕清理了一下腿间的黏液。身体里的那部分，他实在没办法了，只能祈祷不要流到裤子上。

他穿好衣，整理了头发，尽可能让自己接近那个冷如冰霜的大团长。唯一无法掩饰的是气味。alpha的信息素混了苦难和悲伤，是个人都能闻出来他刚刚经历了什么。

他打开门。Charles Lee站在门外。

“你一直在等？”

下属闭上眼睛，“Master Birch刚下了飞机，正在赶过来。”

“我就知道，Charles。我就知道。”

 

 


End file.
